prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 28, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The March 28, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 28, 2011 at Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Summary Randy Orton appeared hungry for CM Punk's head on a platter. And really, who could blame him? Last week, Punk terrorized Orton's wife on their tour bus in order to lure his WrestleMania opponent into perilous straits. When The Viper arrived to defend his wife, Punk hobbled him with a wrench to the knee. Returning to his hometown, The Second City Savior boasted about the ambush and theorized that Orton had developed a false sense of security after defeating each of Punk's New Nexus disciples. Having heard enough, WWE's Apex Predator confronted his tormentor. Amid the ensuing scuffle, Orton lined up to punt The Second City Savior in the skull. Unfortunately for him, though, his knee wouldn't allow it. Punk seized the opportunity and instead leveled Orton with a jaw-rattling GTS. World Heavyweight Champion Edge & Christian teamed up on Raw for the first time in more than six years! Not only did the Canadians liven up the crowd, they also put their tag team foes, Alberto Del Rio & Brodus Clay, to rest. The Rated-R Superstar managed to pin the behemoth Clay for the win. Outside the ring, however, the Mexican Aristocrat snapped a Cross Armbreaker on Captain Charisma. The World Heavyweight Champion then chased off his WrestleMania rival, but Del Rio snuck back down the entrance ramp and attacked Edge from behind. Possessing a rich history and deep reservoir of talent, Sin Cara will become the latest impressive import to join the Raw roster. The masked Mexican explodes onto the WWE landscape next Monday in what promises to be a dynamic debut. Let the air trombones sound throughout the land! After his victory over WWE Tag Team Champion Justin Gabriel, Santino Marella was joined in his invisible instrument celebration by a veritable horn section, including Vladimir Kozlov, Big Show and even Kane. Also, it was announced that Santino, Vlad, Show & Kane will join forces at WrestleMania to compete in an Eight-Man Tag Team Match against The Corre, including the WWE Tag Team Champions, Ezekiel Jackson and new Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. Welcome to the hot seat, Shawn Michaels. The Class of 2011 WWE Hall of Fame Inductee found himself caught between two iconic Superstars when he joined Triple H and The Undertaker in the ring to discuss their WrestleMania showdown. Before putting HBK on the spot, however, The King of Kings explained that he will not be intimidated by The Phenom or allow his emotions to overtake him. For his part, The Undertaker interpreted The Game's confidence as arrogance and vowed that it would prove to be his downfall. As the two warring icons stood face-to-face, The Cerebral Assassin asked Michaels to explain why he will prevail in six days. After much deliberation, The Showstopper reluctantly left the ring. As he walked away, he admitted to his friend that he felt The Deadman could not be beaten at WrestleMania. After weeks of getting battered by Michael Cole's trainer Jack Swagger, Jerry “The King” Lawler didn't miss the opportunity to punish the blond bully. As the bell sounded, Lawler grabbed a steel chair and retaliated against The All-American American, causing an instant loss by disqualification. King then went after Cole, attacking the protective Plexiglass cube his WrestleMania opponent has dubbed “The Cole Mine.” Before he could crack into the structure, however, a stream of security dragged the WWE Hall of Famer away. U.S. Champion Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler will compete against Daniel Bryan and John Morrison respectively when they meet in separate matches at WrestleMania. For now, though, the four unleashed their frustrations in a tag team match. When the dust settled, The Celtic Warrior & Ziggler bested Bryan & The Shaman of Sexy when The Irishman finally pinned his WrestleMania rival to carry his team over the top. Oh, what a rush! The pioneering tag team of Animal & Hawk, known throughout the WWE Universe as The Road Warriors, along with manager Paul Ellering, were announced as the latest inductees in the WWE Hall of Fame, Class of 2011. Since Snooki successfully navigated the world of Trish Stratus, it was only fair that the former Women's Champion get her Jersey Shore on. Stratus and the diminutive dynamo hung out at a bar in the Garden State. After the pair fended off a creepin’ male, they were confronted by two of their WrestleMania opponents, Layla & Michelle McCool. In the wake of some heated words, Lay-Cool found themselves summarily shown the door by bouncers. Ouch. The battle of words between John Cena, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson and WWE Champion The Miz officially turned into a war. In the wake of insults hurled about by each of these three men, tensions finally came to a head. The Great One fended off an attack by The Cleveland Screamer and his lackey, Alex Riley. He then laid the Smackdown on both, tossing Riley from the ring and leveling Miz with The People's Elbow. While Rock relished the adulation, The Cenation Commander-in-Chief slipped into the ring and punished him with an Attitude Adjustment. Results ; ; *Christian & Edge defeated Alberto Del Rio & Brodus Clay (8:15) *Santino Marella (w/ Kane, Tamina, The Big Show & Vladimir Kozlov) defeated Justin Gabriel (w/ Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater & Wade Barrett) (1:53) *Jack Swagger (w/ Michael Cole) defeated Jerry Lawler by DQ (1:16) *Dolph Ziggler & Sheamus (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Daniel Bryan & John Morrison (6:16) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton confronted CM Punk 3.28.11 Raw.1.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.2.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.3.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.4.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.5.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.6.jpg Christian & Edge v Alberto Del Rio & Brodus Clay 3.28.11 Raw.7.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.8.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.9.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.10.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.11.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.12.jpg Santino Marella v Justin Gabriel 3.28.11 Raw.13.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.14.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.15.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.16.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.17.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.18.jpg Shawn Michaels shared his thoughts on Triple H versus The Undertaker 3.28.11 Raw.19.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.20.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.21.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.22.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.23.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.24.jpg Jack Swagger v Jerry Lawler 3.28.11 Raw.25.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.26.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.27.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.28.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.29.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.30.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Sheamus v Daniel Bryan & John Morrison 3.28.11 Raw.31.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.32.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.33.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.34.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.35.jpg 3.28.11 Raw.36.jpg John Cena, The Rock and WWE Champion The Miz scuffled 0001-RAW_931_Photo_121.jpg 0002-RAW_931_Photo_122.jpg 0003-RAW_931_Photo_123.jpg 0004-RAW_931_Photo_124.jpg 0005-RAW_931_Photo_125.jpg 0006-RAW_931_Photo_126.jpg 0007-RAW 931 Photo 127.jpg File:0008-RAW 931 Photo 128.jpg File:0009-RAW 931 Photo 129.jpg File:0010-RAW 931 Photo 130.jpg File:0011-RAW 931 Photo 131.jpg File:0012-RAW 931 Photo 132.jpg File:0013-RAW 931 Photo 133.jpg File:0014-RAW 931 Photo 134.jpg File:0015-RAW 931 Photo 135.jpg File:0016-RAW 931 Photo 136.jpg File:0017-RAW 931 Photo 137.jpg File:0018-RAW 931 Photo 138.jpg File:0019-RAW 931 Photo 139.jpg File:0020-RAW 931 Photo 140.jpg File:0021-RAW 931 Photo 141.jpg File:0022-RAW 931 Photo 142.jpg File:0023-RAW 931 Photo 143.jpg File:0024-RAW 931 Photo 144.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #931 results * Raw #931 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events